


Transcendence

by FandomAmbassador



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Background Fareeha Amari/Angela Ziegler, Background Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, Breaking News: Overwatch is Gay-All of it, Brotherly Love, Fluff, Gay Robots, Genji is so smitten, Genyatta - Freeform, Hanzo is a softie, He also has a scrapbook, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mentions of Talon, Missions, Reconciled Shimadas, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding, Wedding Planning, Zenyatta is fine af, and fluffy, background McHanzo, background pharmercy - Freeform, no really, this is very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 18:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10471548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomAmbassador/pseuds/FandomAmbassador
Summary: Genji realizes he wants to marry Zenyatta. Hanzo is the captain of the U.S.S. Genyatta and totally does not have a scrapbook with wedding ideas. Zenyatta is a gift to mankind.Warning for a truly sickening amount of fluff. Seriously, you may need to go to the dentist.





	

**Author's Note:**

> g e n y a t t a   
> boom, there we go  
> that's all you need to know about this  
> enjoy my huckleberries

It was a fine spring morning on the day that Genji decided he wanted ask Zenyatta to marry him. The thought occurred entirely out of the blue and took Genji by surprise. He and Zenyatta had been eating breakfast together, too early in the morning for the others to be up. The room was warm and comfortably quiet, with the watered-down morning light trickling in through the windows.

Genji was enjoying his routine meal of miso soup, _okayu_ , _tamagoyaki_ and a green tea. Zenyatta was able to eat, but preferred to only sip on tea and watch Genji eat.

The day was so perfectly serene and the morning light was hitting Zenyatta from the back, making him look like he had a halo. Even better, the omnic was wearing a fluffy green housecoat, not unlike the color of Genji’s own hair. It was possibly one of the most adorable scenes Genji had ever seen. Genji realized he was grinning stupidly, staring at his omnic. Zenyatta noticed his love-struck gaze.

“Is there something you wish to tell me, my sparrow?” Zenyatta said. Genji hummed innocently, but couldn’t quite erase the smile off his face.

“Just that you look particularly ravishing today, master.” Genji said cheekily, absently swirling the tea in his cup. Zenyatta’s motors whirred in the equivalent of an omnic blush.

“You are rather amorous this morning, Genji,” Zenyatta said, but Genji could tell he was pleased. The ninja reached out to grab Zenyatta’s hands from across the table.

“I was simply thinking of how much I love you,” Genji murmured, caressing the metal and silicone of Zenyatta’s palm.

“And I, you.” Zenyatta brought one of Genji’s hands up to his faceplate, pressing it against the cool metal in an imitation of kissing his knuckles. Genji blushed at the omnic’s affections, marveling at how easily the monk could unravel him.

_I want to marry him._

The thought intruded Genji’s mind with no warning. He would have liked to say that he was surprised, but it was not a great revelation. He had wanted to marry the omnic since the day he first confessed his love. But the sudden thought was brought on by the heat of the moment; by Genji experiencing a little slice of heaven and wanting to live in it forever.

Genji’s heart fluttered in his chest and a giddiness overtook him at the thought of marrying Zenyatta. His sensei, his best friend, and the love of his life. Zenyatta had given him light in even the darkest of his times. He had given Genji life and he had given him love. And although Genji was technically no longer his student, the ninja would still call him “master” or “sensei” to show his utmost respect towards the omnic. Despite Zenyatta being 15 years younger than Genji, he would still show that he respected him as his equal.

Genji and Zenyatta’s little moment was broken as Hanzo entered the room wearing grey sweatpants and a black t-shirt, damp hair loose around his shoulders. Genji gave Hanzo credit for not even raising an eyebrow at the scene of the two holding hands and gazing intensely into each other’s eyes.

“Good morning, anija!” Genji said cheerfully. Hanzo eyed the two suspiciously, grabbing a cup from the cabinet to fill with hot water for tea.

“Good morning, Genji. Zenyatta.” Hanzo muttered, voice rough from sleep. Zenyatta nodded politely in response. Genji knew that his brother was not a morning person, yet he still stubbornly insisted to wake up every morning at exactly 6:45 AM. It was nearing 7:40 about now, but Genji also knew that Hanzo had a specific morning routine of meditating and then showering before eating breakfast.

Hanzo busied himself making a mug of green tea, so Genji piled him and Zenyatta’s dishes into the dishwasher.

“Well, I should get ready for our morning meditation. I shall meet you in our room?” Zenyatta said, staying a noticeable distance from the grumpy and possibly dangerous figure of Hanzo, hunched over his tea.

“Of course, Zen!” Genji said amicably, tossing a used teabag in the trash. Zenyatta left the room and Genji sighed contentedly, staring at the doorway where he had exited.

“I’m gonna ask him to marry me.” Genji said fondly. He heard some concerning noises coming from Hanzo, as his brother spat out a mouthful of tea in surprise. The archer coughed a couple of times, pressing a hand to his chest.

“Well, I know it’s exciting, but you don’t have to be so dramatic about it, anija.” Genji commented dryly. Hanzo glared at his brother, wiping his mouth and setting the mug of tea on the counter.

“When was this decided?” Hanzo asked, eyeing Genji.

“Probably a couple of minutes ago.”

Hanzo arched a single eyebrow in disbelief and leaned against the counter.

“Well. You should probably buy some rings before you ask him.”

“Will you help me pick it out?” Genji said excitedly. Hanzo looks at him, genuinely surprised.

“I-I…I don’t know Zenyatta as well as you do…” Hanzo stutters.

“So? I want you to help me. You have good taste.” Genji wheedles. Hanzo blushes from the compliments, unsure of what to do.

“I suppose…I can offer some assistance,” Hanzo says slowly, won over by Genji’s insistence.

“Yay, anija! Thank you, thank you!” Genji squealed, throwing his arms around Hanzo. The elder Shimada cautiously returns the embrace at first, but then relaxes, leaning his head against Genji’s shoulder. Then, Genji pulls back, grinning.

“I shouldn’t keep Zenyatta waiting! I’ll plan a day we can go look for a ring!” He said cheerfully, playfully punching Hanzo’s shoulder. The archer smiles faintly, nodding.

“Yes, yes, go find your boyfriend.” Hanzo waves Genji off, returning to his tea. Genji bounces out of the kitchen, full of energy and happiness. Hanzo sighs, shaking his head.

“Don’t ever change, Genji,” Hanzo murmurs, smiling absently.

 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 

Genji is quite right; Hanzo has excellent taste. The two take a day’s leave from Watchpoint: Gibraltar to go shopping, and despite Hanzo’s initial reluctance, he takes control of the situation immediately. Genji puts his knowledge of what Zenyatta likes and dislikes to aid Hanzo’s skills in picking out the ring.

In the end, they settle on a simple gold band that they have requested to be engraved with the same design on Zenyatta’s omnic orbs. The gold is beautifully rich and elegant and Genji knows it will complement Zenyatta’s gold and silver frame perfectly.

Hanzo advises a matching ring for Genji, except in silver, so that it stands out bright against the black synthetic skin of his fingers and matches the silver of the metal. Genji can hardly stop smiling whenever he imagines wearing the ring.

When the ring is finished being engraved, Genji carries it around with him in a little black box. Nervousness flutters in his stomach every time he thinks about it. He waits for the perfect time to ask Zenyatta.

 

-0-0-0-0-

 

It is a week and a half before the right time emerges. To Genji’s surprise and delight, Hanzo has been a nervous mess the whole time, urging Genji to get on with it and hinting to him every time they pass. Genji began to suspect at one point that Hanzo had been looking up wedding ideas, but he has not gathered any proof yet. 

Genji knows the moment exactly when it comes. It’s a regular mission this evening; the usual raid against a Talon hideout. The roster includes him, Zenyatta, Hanzo, Jesse, and Hana. The hideout is fairly inconspicuous, just an abandoned warehouse, but it’s teeming with Talon agents. The mission is to shut the place down and extract any important information.

Hana and Jesse take the front, distracting the agents with an excellent and quite deadly show. Hanzo has their sixes, taking out anyone who gets too close or poses an immediate threat. Zenyatta disrupts their order and keeps an eye on the group, making sure no one gets hurt. Genji himself will look for anything important inside. If there’s nothing, he’ll head back out to finish the job with the others.

The inside of the building is completely the opposite of the dilapidated and unassuming exterior. It’s filled with technology and modern furnishings. Genji instantly goes to the giant computer displays. The area is big enough to seat at least ten people comfortably on the one computer and the air in front of him is filled with holographic displays.

Genji knows the routine. He sticks the USB plug into the port and allows it to begin downloading information. He’ll then wipe the database and destroy the computer. While the USB downloads, Genji rifles through the papers littering the area, searching for anything important.

He’s almost disappointed to find it to be so mundane. Drug cartels, weapon deals, terrorist allies, all the usual Talon lark. The computer pings, letting Genji know the download is done. He plucks the USB from the port and begins to clear the database.

Suddenly, the computer flashes red and alarms go off. Genji realizes he’s in the middle of the building, completely visible and unprotected. He slips the USB into a special hidden compartment in his arm and then places a small explosive on the computer, not bothering to hide it. He will detonate it once he knows there’s a safe distance between him and the explosion.

Genji hears a high pitched scream from outside, in the midst of explosions and gunshots. He dashes out of the building and detonates the explosive once he is far enough away. There is a few seconds before a resounding BOOM shakes the ground.

But when Genji reaches the fight, he is astonished to see that the group is quite compromised. Hana’s MEKA has self destructed and Genji spots a limp pink and white form lying on the ground. McCree stands over her, desperately firing Peacekeeper at the seemingly endless waves of Talon agents.

A wave of panic washes over Genji. There are far more agents then initially expected. He and his group were way out of their depth. He searches for Zenyatta and Hanzo, spotting them near the getaway jet. Zenyatta is tending to Hanzo, who must be injured.

Genji feels terror seize at his heart. The situation is not going well. Genji sees that McCree and Hana and terribly outmatched. Genji rushes forward, unsheathing his sword, but he knows neither he nor his dragons will make it their in time. McCree takes a bullet to his shoulder and falls.

Genji shouts out for him, but he can’t even hear himself. Suddenly Genji’s world is filled with golden light and the ninja gasps in astonishment.

He has seen Zenyatta transcended, but this is altogether something new. Zenyatta is _glorious._

The omnic is fierce and beautiful, encased in golden light, bearing down upon their enemies. The Talon agents don’t know what to do. Zenyatta faces the wall of agents with no fear, eight arms fanned out around him like golden wings. Zenyatta’s interference allows McCree to gather up Hana and rush over to the jet where Hanzo is.

“ _Ryūjin no ken o kurae!_ ”Genji shouts, allowing the energy of the dragon spirit to flow from his tattoo to his dragonblade. The spirit roars, delighted to be free. Genji feels the rush of energy flow through his body as he throws himself into the midst of the battle.

Genji is overwhelmed by the beauty of his dragon, surrounded by Zenyatta’s transcendence and aural energy. He wants to remember this moment forever; him and Zenyatta against the world, fighting side by side, both of their spirits lighting up the night.

Genji’s massive green dragon tore through the enemy ranks like they were paper dolls and the ninja himself easily finished anyone else who escaped. They did not stop until the base was empty of any Talon agents.

 

Finally, the dragon spirit disappeared into the night and Zenyatta’s aura faded. The air was now oddly silent and calm. Genji walked over to where Zenyatta floated, exhausted by his transcendence. He was unbelievably beautiful, serene and powerful. Genji’s chest hurt from how much he loved him. The ninja grabbed both of Zenyatta’s hands in his, gazing upon his battle-scarred faceplate.

Suddenly, Genji knew this was the moment. There was no other way it could be. He slowly lowered himself to one knee and pulled out the ring box from another compartment, right above his heart. Zenyatta’s fingers seized onto Genji’s one hand that wasn’t holding the box and Genji heard his motors whirring.

“Zenyatta, my love, my life, will you marry me?” Genji asked, flicking open the ring box. His heart thudded loudly in his chest and the night seemed to hold its breath. Zenyatta reached out to cup Genji’s faceplate.

“Yes. Yes, my dear. I would love nothing more.” Zenyatta managed, voice filed with static from emotion. Genji had no words, his chest bursting with love. Fingers trembling slightly, Genji placed the ring onto Zenyatta’s beautiful, slender finger. It fit perfectly and complemented him just as Hanzo had said it would. Zenyatta tugged Genji up as the ninja removed his faceplate, casting it aside.

“I love you, I love you,” Genji murmured breathlessly, falling into Zenyatta’s arms. The omnic chuckled, pressing his faceplate against Genji’s forehead. Genji kissed the seam of his faceplate, shivering as a tingle of electricity ran through him, Zenyatta reciprocating the kiss.

The two stayed there, holding on to each other in the middle of what previously was a battlefield, letting the night surround them, until Genji finally led his fiancé back towards the jet.

The two entered the jet to find an extremely smug Hana, an openly sobbing McCree, and an attempting to hide his sobbing Hanzo.

“Well, congratulations, you two! I gotta admit, I saw it coming, but not right then!” Hana exclaimed from a side-cot in the jet, her left thigh bandaged tightly.

“That was darned near tha cutest thing I’ve ever seen,” McCree sniffled, wiping his eyes. He then proceeded to crush both Zenyatta and Genji in a one-armed hug, avoiding his wounded shoulder. Genji grinned, hugging him back.

Hanzo was blinking fiercely, his eyes suspiciously bright.

“I offer my congratulations to the both of you as well,” The stoic archer said, voice tight with emotion.

“Aw, no need to be so stiff about it, brother,” Genji grinned mischievously before pulling his brother into a hug. “Hanzo here helped me out quite a bit with the planning of this! He helped me pick out the rings.” Genji said proudly. The group ‘aww-ed’ and Hanzo blushed brightly, hiding his face in Genji’s shoulder.

Genji giggled and Zenyatta joined in, their laughter ringing bright in the jet.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

When the date of the wedding arrived, they couldn’t have asked for a better day. It was mid-September, and the hot summer had mellowed out. The sun shone brightly in the sky and the air was filled with a gentle breeze. There was not a single cloud in the sky.

The wedding had been planned by mostly a nerve-wracked Hanzo who bustled around like a mother hen, checking to make sure everything went perfectly. Genji owed his brother for his great help in planning. The seemingly unemotional archer had promptly gathered wedding ideas and cut out ideas from magazines, making a scrapbook for Genji to look through.

“It is not a scrapbook.” Hanzo had denied, cutting out a traditional Japanese wedding outfit with a pair of floral pinking shears. Genji just snickered.

It was only right for the wedding to be held at the Gibraltar base. Huge billowing white tents had been set up outside, ribbons and floral arrangements everywhere. The colors were decided to be gold and green, green for Genji and gold for Zenyatta. Hanzo insisted on pale pink accent colors, and who was Genji to deny him?

Winston had surprised everyone by telling them he had a legal license to perform marriages, so it was decided that he would officiate the wedding. The couple also decided on having Hanzo, McCree and Lucio as their best men and Hana, Angela, and Fareeha as their honorary bridesmaids, despite there being no bride.

Torbjorn happily announced that his six year old daughter could be the flower girl, and his eleven year old son to be the ring-bearer. Genji and Zenyatta were more than happy to oblige.

Genji was currently adding the final touches to his outfit, his stomach filled with butterflies. Although Hanzo had wanted a full traditional Japanese wedding, Genji insisted on wearing an absolutely gorgeous dark, smoky grey suit. It had a silk waistcoat and suit jacket, all of it in a modern cut. The tie was in an elegant silvery green and grey pattern, matching his hair perfectly.

“You look good, brother.”

Genji turned to see Hanzo leaning in the doorway, dressed sharply in a crisp black suit and his hair tied back with a green and gold silk ribbon. Genji grinned.

“Thank you, anija. You don’t clean up to badly either. Maybe less of an old man, no?” Genji teased. Hanzo glared at him, but there was no force behind it. The elder Shimada walked over to his brother, tugging at his crooked tie and smoothing out his suit. Standing face to face, Genji was a good couple of inches taller than his brother. 

“Genji, I…I want you to know that I am so proud of you,” Hanzo started, focusing intently on retying Genji’s tie. “I never thought that I would ever see the day you got married. Our paths have not always been easy, but I am grateful more than anything else to be able to see this day. I am grateful that you have a life of happiness and love. You deserve it. I may not be a good man or a good brother, but you are the best I could ever ask for.”

Genji launched himself forward into his brother’s arm, undoing Hanzo’s hard work upon his tie.

“Hanzo, you are the best brother I could ask for. Your past does not define your future. I will always love you dearly.” Genji says fiercely, allowing Hanzo to clutch onto him tightly.

“As will I, brother.” Hanzo manages, and Genji soothingly rubs his back.

“Hey, I thought the rule was no crying before the wedding even started?” Genji joked, his own face damp with tears. Hanzo gave a watery laugh, butting his head against Genji’s shoulder like they were kids. The two Shimadas pulled back, chuckling as they saw the messy state of both of their clothes and hair, not to mention the tear-stained cheeks.

“We’re both a mess,” Genji giggled, running a hand through his freshly-dyed hair.

“You’ve always been a mess,” Hanzo teases comfortably, finishing his job on Genji’s tie.

“At least I’m a hot mess,” Genji waggles his eyebrows mischievously.  Hanzo rolls his eyes.

“Ridiculous.” 

Jesse chooses this moment to walk in, looking strangely dapper in a black suit similar to Hanzo’s, except for the fact that he’s wearing shiny new spurs on black leather cowboy boots, a bolo tie, and his ratty old Stetson. The outfit goes together surprisingly well, save for the dusty brown cowboy hat sticking out like a sore thumb.

“Genji, Hana is asking’ for ya in the bridesmaid’s room. She wants ta put the eyeliner on ya.” Jesse said, peering into the room where to two emotionally disheveled Shimadas stand.

“I can put my own eyeliner on just fine!” Genji says indignantly.

“Genji, go have her put it on. Knowing you, you’ll probably mess it up,” Hanzo sighs. Genji sticks out his tongue at his brother.

“Are you even old enough to get married?” Hanzo berates, shooing Genji out the door. The elder Shimada sighs, turning to Jesse as Genji runs out, cackling.

Hanzo takes a good long look at Jesse’s outfit before shaking his head, a smile quirking at his lips. “I see you don’t know how to tie anything properly, either.” He reaches for the messily done bolo tie, which is a black silk cord, with peridot caps at the ends.

“Aw shucks, darlin’. Ya wound me,” The cowboy drawls, but he lets Hanzo have his way with the bolo tie.

“Gosh, sugar, who woulda thought lil’ ole Genji would be goin’ off and gettin’ married,” Jesse sighs nostalgically as the archer makes sure the ends of the tie are even.

“It is…strange. I never imagined this day could come. But Zenyatta is good for him. I am more than content to see my brother happy.” Hanzo gives the tie one last pat, letting Jesse know he’s done.

“Thanks, doll,” Jesse glances down at the impeccably done tie. “You deserve that too, yanno. A chance to find happiness.”

Hanzo flushes a bit, turning shy under Jesse’s sincere attentions. He is close enough to see the gold and green flecks in the gunslinger’s eyes and the freckles dotting his caramel colored skin.

“Perhaps…I have already found my happiness,” Hanzo finds himself saying, and he’s surprised to realize that he means it. 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The wedding is more than Genji could ever have wished for. He first lays eyes on his husband-to-be when he walks out, finding Zenyatta waiting for him to walk down the aisle with. The ninja is at a loss for words.

The first thing Genji notices is that Zenyatta is standing on his own feet instead of floating. He is shocked to see that the omnic monk has a good few inches on Genji himself. Zenyatta looks unbelievably regal and beautiful, standing in the middle of the aisle, waiting for Genji to reach him.

He’s wearing white and gold robes that flow over his slim body, accenting the shining silver and gold of his freshly polished metal. Zenyatta’s orbs glowed with an aura brighter than ever before. Genji has never seen anything this beautiful in his life.

He was going to _marry_ this omnic.

Zenyatta was _his_.

Genji grinned as he reached Zenyatta, offering his arm. Zenyatta demurely accepted, slipping his slender hand over Genji’s arm.

Genji leans over to whisper in his husband-to-be’s audio receptor. “You look absolutely stunning, Zen,” The omnic’s systems hum happily as the two begin to walk down the aisle, which is a white silk cloth laid upon the ground. Torbjorn’s daughter, a feisty thing with a mess of bright red hair, skips behind them, fluttering pale pink and shimmering gold rose petals upon the ground behind them.

“Thank you, my sparrow. You look quite breathtaking as well,” Zenyatta murmurs softly beneath the delicate orchestral song that plays as the two walk to the altar. Genji realizes that the butterflies have left his stomach. This is perfect. This is everything he ever wished for.

He scans through the humble crowd; his family, his friends, all gathered here. He sees Reinhardt already crying, even though the couple is still making their way to the altar. Ana, dressed in a gorgeous navy blue dress, comforts him and offers handkerchiefs.

He sees Hanzo, Jesse, and Lucio standing to the side of the altar, all of them looking sharp in their suits and ties. Genji has to crack a smile when he sees that Jesse has not taken off his old cowboy hat. The bridesmaids all look gorgeous on the opposite side, dressed in gold and pink. He sees Hana throw him a not-so-subtle wink. He winks back at her.

The two are in place at the altar and Genji can’t stop grinning. Zenyatta cannot smile, but Genji can tell from the way his mala spins and dances around his neck that the omnic is just as delighted. Winston stands behind them, dressed in a massive suit, tailored for a gorilla. His glasses are slipping down on his face as usual and his clutches a copy of the bible in his hand.

Genji had asked Zenyatta beforehand if his monkhood or his beliefs would affect their marriage. Zenyatta stated simply that the Iris did not discriminate race, religion, or gender. Love was love, and the Iris would most definitely embrace and bless their marriage. Genji’s also assured him that he would be fine with a regular wedding, not a traditional Japanese one, much to Hanzo’s dismay.

Winston says the age-old lines, smoothly and well-practiced. Genji is touched by the effort that his friend has put into this.

“Dearly beloved, Genji Shimada and Tekhartha Zenyatta have invited us here today to share in the celebration of their marriage – their wedding. We come together not to mark the start of a relationship, but to recognize a bond that already exists.  
This marriage is one expression of the many varieties of love. Love is one, though its expressions are infinite. It is fitting to speak briefly about love. We live in a world of joy and fear and search for meaning and strength in seeming disorder. We discover the truest guidelines to our quest when we realize love in all its magnitudes. Love is the eternal force of life. Love is the force that allows us to face fear and uncertainty with courage. If you would have the foundation of your union be the love you have for each other, not just at this moment, but for all the days ahead, then cherish the hopes and dreams that you bring here today. Resolve that your love will never be blotted out by the commonplace nor obscured by the ordinary in life. Devotion, joy, and love can grow only if you nurture them together. Stand fast in that hope and confidence, believing in your shared future just as strongly as you believe in yourselves and in each other today. In this spirit, you can create a partnership that will strengthen and sustain you all the days of your lives.

“Genji Shimada, do you take Tekartha Zenyatta to be your husband? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only to him forevermore?”

Genji’s eyes don’t leave Zenyatta’s faceplate. He has never felt so sure about something in his life.

“I do,” Genji’s voice is strong and steady, only the slightest tremble of emotion slipping through.

“Tekhartha Zenyatta, do you take Genji Shimada to be your husband? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only to him forevermore?” Winston continues.

“I do,” Zenyatta says, his synthetic voice filled with the utmost love and care.

Winston goes on with another reading, talking about love and hope and their future together. If his eyes are a bit watery behind his reading glasses, no one says a thing. Then, it is time for their personal vows.

“Zenyatta…before I met you I was a mess. I’m sure everyone here knows that. Especially Angela,” The crowd gives a little laugh at Genji’s joke. “But you looked past my flaws, both physical and mental. You guided me in my darkest times without faltering at all. You not only gave me back my life, you gave me back the capacity to love. I have never loved someone as much as I love you, Zenyatta. You are the most beautiful omnic, inside and out. You make me so happy and I wish nothing more than to live the rest of my life with you by my side.”

There is substantial sniffling in the crowd. Genji suspects that if he turned around, he would see that Hanzo is making very good use of a monogramed handkerchief in the wedding colors. Genji himself feels bursting at the seams with love for the gorgeous omnic in front of him.

“Genji…I am afraid your vow might have overshadowed mine greatly!” Zenyatta starts, chuckling slightly. Genji grins, squeezing Zenyatta’s hands in his. “But I will do my best, nonetheless, to voice the immensity of my love for you. When I first saw you, my Genji, the first thing I was struck with was the beauty of your soul. It shone brighter than any other I had seen. I was immediately captivated by your quiet stubbornness, the strength of your will, and your infinite kindness. I sometimes do not feel like I fit in this world, as an omnic, but with your love, I have never felt so alive. My soul has found harmony and would be lost without yours, Genji. My love for you transcends anything else in my life.”

Genji is crying now, unabashedly, grateful that his eyeliner is waterproof. He never thought it would be possible to feel like this. Winston calls for the rings to be brought out and Torbjorn’s little boy is ushered out into the aisle.

He bounces up to the altar, holding out the rings that Genji had bought for them. Although Genji had wanted to buy Zenyatta a fancier ring for the wedding, his fiancé assured him that the engagement rings meant the world to him.

Winston blesses them and they exchange the formal promises along with the rings. Genji delicately slips the burnished gold ring onto Zenyatta’s finger with the utmost care and Zenyatta does the same to him. The ring feels perfect against his synthetic skin.

“Genji Shimada and Tekhartha Zenyatta, in so much as the two of you have agreed to live together in Matrimony, have promised your love for each other by these vows, the giving of these rings and the joining of your hands, I now declare you to be husband and husband,” Winston says after the rings have been exchanged. “Now, you may kiss.” He waves a hand towards them, shutting the bible closed. The music starts up again, courtesy of the speakers Lucio set up.

Genji giggles slightly, a dreamy, euphoric sensation settling over him. He drags Zenyatta closer to him and dips him in his arms, pressing a kiss to his faceplate. Zenyatta’s fingers tighten in his hair and Genji can feel the ring pressing into his scalp.

Someone in the crowd whistles (Ana, Genji thinks) so the newly-wed couple pull back before Genji gets too carried away. The ninja steals another peck before they step down from the altar. The humble crowd cheers and claps as they walk back down the aisle, arm in arm. Genji feels like his face might break from smiling too much.

Halfway down the aisle, the cheer (which have died down,) start up again in a more rambunctious fashion. There are more whistles from Ana. Genji and Zenyatta spin around to see what all the fuss is about.

“Well, damn,” Genji manages to get out.

To his utmost surprise, up at the altar is quite the scene. In the row of bridesmaids, Fareeha is dramatically dipping Angela in a deep kiss. Hana is beside herself with laughter, clutching her stomach. Possibly even better, on the side with the groomsmen, Genji’s own brother, _Hanzo Shimada_ , is being _dipped_ and _kissed_ by Jesse McCree. Quite thoroughly, Genji notices. Lucio grins smugly and high-fives Jesse from behind him.

Genji is speechless. Zenyatta has a knowing air about him.

“You don’t look too surprised,” Genji comments.

“Well, they were being rather obvious,” Zenyatta says complacently. Genji suspects that if he could see his facial expressions, his husband would be grinning widely.

The two couples have parted by now. Both Angela and Hanzo are bright red, burying their faces in their partners’ shoulders. Fareeha winks at McCree who winks back with a tip of his cowboy hat. Lucio and Hana do an air fist bump from across the room.

“Damn,” Genji mutters again. He realizes that he now owes a lot of money to Hana and Lena, who had both bet that Angela and Fareeha, along with Hanzo and Jesse would be together before Thanksgiving. Genji had bet that they wouldn’t be together until Christmas.

Zenyatta laughs, undoubtedly knowing his predicament, and the sound is gentle and melodic in the air. Genji shakes his head, bumping his hip into Zenyatta’s.

“Let’s get this reception going, yeah?”

“I think that would be an excellent choice.” Zenyatta leans over to his newly-wed husband, pressing an omnic kiss to his cheek, letting a little tingle of electricity spark against the skin. Genji smiles, wrapping an arm around the monk’s slender waist. He was at peace. He was in harmony.

**Author's Note:**

> 1.  
> okayu=Japanese rice pudding/porridge that is eaten for breakfast  
> tamagoyaki= Japanese rolled omelette that is eaten for breakfast  
> 2\.   
> The wedding was from a traditional script, I somewhat regret not making it traditional Japanese, but I like to headcanon that they had a small, private wedding back in Japan that was traditional. Not much is known about Zenyatta's heritage, but it is considered that he is Nepalese and also Japanese. But, he follows a different religion, worshiping the Iris, so if I made the wedding traditional to his heritage, I feel like it would be mostly creative license. So I instead gave them a normal wedding for this. Please let me know if this is offending to you, I assure you I do not mean it to be in any way.   
> 3\.   
> Zenyatta's wedding outfit is kinda based on what reverse!Zenyatta wears. It's ivory sari-style robes with gold trim and accents. If you haven't seen reverse!Zenyatta, go ahead and take a look at him on @heronfoot's tumblr. He's pretty damn fine!   
> Also, yes, Zenyatta's outfit was white and Genji's was black, I am in no way trying to insinuate that Zenyatta is the "Bride" or Genji is the "Groom". That was simply the colors for their outfits. Zenyatta's delicate figure and gold and chrome body would favor a white and gold sari, while Genji's silver and black body would favor the dark grey suit.   
> 4.  
> (yes, it totally was a scrapbook, none of hanzo's eyelash batting or tit baring can convince me otherwise)  
> Okay, well thank you for reading my story and also this terribly long end note! xD   
> This was so much fun to write, I absolutely adore this ship and these two darling babs.   
> Much love to all of you out there! Please, don't be shy! Comments and kudos make my day!! Come talk to me on my Tumblr, I don't bite! :D https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thefandomambassador  
> <3 Ambassador


End file.
